Hannah Luminous Zest
by Orlando Gray
Summary: Hannah 'Trash' Zest has a reputation for being mean and nasty and not many people know why. No one except Hannah herself. Before her untimely demise, Hannah wrote a letter to her sister Lily and in that letter, Hannah's past is uncovered.


Dear Lily,

 _I'm writing you this letter since you seem to genuinely care for me. Our mother is the embodiment of evil and I want you to share my story with others. My vision is that by circulating this letter, mother will be humiliated and jailed. She should be cruelly tortured in her prison cell day and night; how I wish I could be the one to administer the punishment. However, I will not be able to see that vision through._

 _My hatred of mother is justified in that she hated me since the moment I was born. I still remember how she jests that when my twin Ian-Eric came out of the womb she was discommoded at the sight of me emerging afterward._

 _Mother favored him over me, I despise favoritism. When Ian-Eric wanted to learn mature concepts and philosophies I shared in his passion, but mother told me to develop my own interest. That made me very irate, but I kept quiet. Instead of driveling on about emotions I thought I might show her how intelligent I was._

 _As a child, I was the typical nerd girl. I sported glasses and pigtails; also, by far I was the most intelligent child in my school, more intelligent than Ian-Eric. If mother would have paid closer attention to her children she would have seen my brilliance; instead, she was more captivated by painting and sleeping with every man she could get her hands on._

 _Eventually, I got my wish, she began to pay closer attention to me and how I wish she hadn't. As I got older, the very moment I became a teenager, she began hating me. From my thirteenth birthday onward her disposition toward me changed; she made my life a living hell and took every available opportunity to humiliate me._

 _Many times I confronted her asking her why she hated me and she was not shy about giving me an answer. Mother said I looked mean and that I would make more friends if I were nicer and if I stopped being lazy. I don't care about friends, I have 15 brothers and sisters, what I wanted was a mother that loved me._

 _Mother praises her most intelligent children and I am the most intelligent. I almost felt ashamed when my test scores made the rest of the children in my class look bad. I took my perfect test scores to mother and she stated this is why I haven't any friends. How I detest her._

 _While I much rather read books, mother insists I exercise while she watches me squirm. While I make it a habit to avoid detestable sims, mother convinced my nearest of kin to avoid talking to me while at home. She says I must focus on looking my best. She knows I am self-conscious about the way I look._

 _While I hate to admit it, mother is quite gorgeous. When I look at the wall of men who has impregnated mother, my father is also exceptionally handsome. But I do not look as fair. In fact, I have allowed mother to give me several makeovers to appease my self-esteem, she has even changed my wardrobe to help me appear more appealing. The outfits disgusted me so I trashed many of them. This prompted mother to formally change my middle name to 'trash'. My name reads Hannah Trash Zest because mother wanted to humiliate me._

 _I couldn't take it anymore, so I dropped out of school to move away and Ian-Eric followed suit. Mother paid for Ian-Eric to move away but insisted I stay behind. Like mother, I painted pictures and sold them to art galleries but she used my money to make renovations in that awful house of hers._

 _However, mother made living with her more tolerable by showing expressions foreign to me on my birthday. We took pictures together and for the first time in my life, she hugged me._

 _Nevertheless, something bothered me beyond measure. Lily, I'm writing this letter because I was so distraught I couldn't continue on living. It dawned on me that I was becoming more like mother; that witch was molding me to be as nasty as she was. She said I was evil and correct I am, I am her daughter after all._

 _Mother paint beautiful paintings and I strived to paint better than her. Mother is intelligent and I wanted to impress her with my intellect. Mother has no trouble finding men and I have tried to find a man who would take me. Mother has children back-to-back and retains a flawless physique and she has shown a special interest in my figure. Mother is vicious and nasty when she is looking for men even coming in between marriages and I will admit I am not a nice person. When I wanted to escape her influence, she cut off my contacts and forced me to remain in her presence._

 _When I was younger, I hated you simply because mother liked you at the time. Lily, watch your back, mother may turn on you too. Before mother transforms me into a beast likened unto herself, I will end my own life. That punishment I will gladly accept to escape the alternative. Goodbye, dear sister. Share my story, make sure mother receives everything she deserves._

 _Sincerely, Hannah Zest_

 _._

 _._

 _._

More information has been developed in the tragic death of Hannah Zest. Her life was short-lived as just as it was taking off it ended abruptly.

It seemed to be an innocent night when the Hill household noticed strange noises coming from the garden. It became apparent that Oliver, the family cowplant, had eaten Hannah Zest.

Investigators suspected foul play but are now convinced that Hannah's death was an accident. Sim Protective Services who were investigating Charlotte's suitability as a parent found no significant reason to take her children away, however, they question her lifestyle of choice.

Charlotte Hills, the mother of Hannah Zest, threw a black-and-white funeral for her now deceased daughter to celebrate the life of Hannah. All of Hannah's siblings were at the party, though, many of them did not know Hannah personally. Bradley Lothario had this to say,

"It's sort of weird being invited to a party where I don't personally know the deceased, and she's my sister. I try to keep in touch with my mother and younger siblings, but I never hear from Hannah. Now that she's gone I feel bad that I never got to know her; it's tragic."

When we previously visited the household, Lily Goth, Hannah's younger sister, was bearing the brunt of Hannah's death. Currently, she is the only member of her household still mourning Hannah Zest. When we spoke to Lily about how she was doing, this is what she told us,

"I love Hannah, but I'm angry at her too. Hannah was my best friend, I looked up to her. I just want her back. I want to see my sister again."

Lily later told me that Hannah wrote her a letter before being eaten. Lily told me that Charlotte Hills read the letter before handing it to detectives. They have found no correlation between the letter and Hannah's death.

Not many people knew Hannah Zest. She was a quiet girl who looked up to her mother and cherished her family. Hannah was a celebrated student and a promising young woman. If one thing is sure, there is someone who will always remember her.

* * *

This short story was inspired by the Youtuber lilsimsie playthrough of the 100 Baby Challenge. In particular, I focused on parts 15-35 when writing this story. I felt bad for Hannah and wanted to write this story as a tribute to her. Also, someone asked me to write a story with the theme 'division' in mind.

If you liked the story and would like to read more from me, please comment a prompt suggestion.

 _Featured Image by AvaRin._


End file.
